You
by wtffthai
Summary: Achele fanfic Eu sinto falta do teu cheiro, dos teus beijos, dos teus abraços, do teu corpo, do teu sorriso, eu sinto a tua falta. Como faço para te ter aqui comigo? Eu necessito te chamar de "minha" na frente de todo o mundo. É pedir muito?


Dianna Agron. Esse nome não sai da minha cabeça. "Lea, você vai se casar, esqueça ela. Ela é um passado, se você não esquecer o passado, você vai entrar em um ciclo sem fim como se fosse passado para sempre. Siga sua vida, tenho certeza que ela seguiu a dela", pensei comigo. Eu sei que ainda me importo com ela, mas infelizmente a vida é assim.

- Lea, no que está pensando?

Inventei uma mentira rápida.

- N.. No casamento, Theo. No casamento.

- Não se preocupe, já está tudo organizado.

Acenei afirmativamente com um sorriso forçado no rosto. Ele não percebeu que foi forçado, obrigada Theo, por ser tão bobo. Ela chegou na festa. Vou fingir que não a vi, melhor maneira.

- Oi Lee, tudo bem?

Não acredito que ela falou comigo. Não acredito. Posso cavar um buraco aqui e fugir desse lugar?

- Oi Di. Tudo ótimo e aí?

Porque ela está se abaixando? Não, não, não faça isso.

- Sem você - Sim, ela estava falando no pé do meu ouvido, baixinho. - o "tudo" é imperfeito. Minha vida, é imperfeita.

- Eu sinto muito Dianna.. Muito mesmo.

- Se sente tanto assim, porque não vai falar comigo depois, ali na varanda?

-Di..

Ela me interrompeu.

- Por favor, Lea.

- Tudo bem.

A hora não passava, eu estava ansiosa para saber o que minha Dianna tinha a dizer, ela com certeza irá dizer algo sobre o casamento para que eu desista. Minha vontade é essa, mas e o Theo? Ele é tão, não sei, meu? Lutei muito para ter ele para mim e agora vou deixar ele de lado? Meu Deus, me ajuda. Não sei o que fazer. Amber, disse algo sobre escolhas erradas e as complicadas escolhas certas. Complicadas, realmente muito complicadas. Tudo que passei com Di, no verão passado enquanto fomos passar nossas férias em New York, sem homens, somente nós, foi uma escolha certa? Provavelmente não, porque está sendo muito complicado. Mas eu amei essa garota tanto, tanto.. Amei? Não, ainda a amo. Será que digo isso á Theo? Qual será a reação dele? Não contarei, talvez uma fada madrinha resolva isso para mim! Ei, Lea, foco garota. É, estou dividida. Theo é um amor que eu sempre quis e agora eu o tenho e Dianna, um amor de verão que pensei que não iria se transformar nessa amor tão grande. Porque estou chorando?

- Lee, está tudo bem? - Quem me cutucou?

_"Never believed_

_That things happen for a reason"_

Será mesmo que devo dizer á ela que continuo sentindo tudo que eu disse á ela, no nosso verão?

_"so believe_

_that for you I'd do it_

_All over again"_

Que tudo que sinto é realmente verdadeiro e que jogaria tudo para o alto, somente para tê-la de volta comigo? E só para mim?

_"Who ever thought a day gone so wrong_

_Could turn out so lovely"_

E que... Para, esqueça isso. Você simplesmente traiu teu namorado e foi curtir férias com a Dianna Agronn. Foi errado mas ao mesmo tempo, foi tão bom. Enfim, volta para a terra e sai deste conto de fadas.

- Lea? - Amber disse um pouco mais alto e que me fez voltar a vida real.

- Oh, Amber.. Estou sim. - Enxuguei a única lagrima que tinha escorrido e que chamou a atenção de todos que estavam comigo na mesa.

- Mesmo?

Não poderia mentir para Lea, minha reação foi certeira, levantei e sai chorando. Lea pediu licença á todos e me seguiu. Ela sabia que não tinha nada, absolutamente nada bem comigo. Eu confio nela, poderia contar tudo que sinto por minha loira tão perfeita. Pensei em tudo antes de soltar qualquer palavra para ela ouvir, tomei coragem e finalmente, falei. Ela ouvia com atenção, alguns pontos ela ficou chocada pois não imaginava que todo aquela diferença em que temos uma com a outra, viraria esse amor tão grande.

- Katy, você tem que se decidir. Não contarei á ninguém. Eu prometo.

Ela me abraçou e não consegui segurar o choro e lá estava, chorando novamente mas me sentindo um pouco confortada nos braços de Lea.

- Podemos conversar agora?

Eu conhecia aquela voz, poderia estar a km mas aquela voz, aquele doce voz era impossível não reconhecer. Era ela, Dianna Agron. Amber voltou para mesa nos deixando sozinhas, então, acenti e fomos para um lugar na varanda que quase ninguém ia, pelo menos lá, poderiamos ter privacidade. Não que eu quero fazer algo além de conversar, mas vai que acontece. Nahh Lea, foco.

- Eu preciso de ti. Eu preciso toca-lá. Preciso sentir seus labios massageando os meus. Preciso sentir teu corpo contra o meu. Preciso dizer todos os dias que eu te amo, sem ter que esconder a ninguém, preciso dizer ao mundo que você é minha namorada.

- M..Mas Di..

Ela me interrompeu com seu dedo indicador nos meu lábios.

- Não fala nada ainda. Eu sei que você está quase casando com o Theo e isso talvez irá acontecer. Mas Lea, saiba, eu não vou deixar você se casar com esse cara.

Sorri e lhe dei um abraço apertado, juntando nosso corpo ao máximo. Que sensação boa, senti meu corpo tremer com nosso simples contato. Eu não poderia deixar ela ir, nunca. Ela é minha e com toda a certeza, eu sou dela. Tem jeito de fazer toda essa história ficar mais fácil? Dizer ao Theo que irei desistir do casamento pois estou apaixonada por outra. **OUTRA**. Isso não é comum no mundo do grande homem, Theo Stockman. Eu queria não ter sentimentos, talvez tudo isso estaria muito mais fácil. Eu não estaria desistindo de casar por causa do meu amor por Dianna Agron e essa história de casamento não existiria.


End file.
